


Cathedral

by Luciel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Gen, Other, POV Lucifer, Vessel Fic, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel/pseuds/Luciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know that you are holy?" </p><p>Lucifer's p.o.v., dedicated to his true vessel. It may have slightly sexual undertones...your call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cathedral

You do not know, I think, what _you_ mean.  
Human, yes.  
Vessel, yes.

Do you know that you are _holy_?  
Your body, architecture to hold and to hail purest force, matchless Grace; your soul, holder of unique command to open or lock the gates of Earth to me. You know of the church, the house of God – you are my cathedral, my quickening home, my sentient shrine, my face to mankind.

Know.You are a church built of flowing lines and moving will, consecrated in my name, far greater than anything ever made in His honor, your thoughts the echoing chorus, but not foreign, not imported: all hymns resound in pure perfection, made by the very walls, not merely fitting them. And I, your holy spirit, I, the light to bring brilliance through your stained glass eyes – filters to distort, simplify me for your pleasure and my glory. Know your skull as the sacred altar that it is: encased within, the Host where I reside. Partake of me. You do, your every thought communion, closer oneness than were I bread. Look, taste, my disciple, His Blood is yours, and real! Taste, if you will, taste iron, taste _fer_ , taste the brightest of Heaven! You are the wine, the blood, the drinker, the chalice, the altar, infused with the divine, all in one.

I can whisper through the vaulted ceiling of your mouth, truths to comfort you the wary apostle, words to convert, phrases to compel; I can curl the pillar of your spine in a miraculous display of creation; I can conjure religious ecstasy in gratitude to you, my body.

Turn angelic voice to sacred words, cast shadow into light enough to see, limit to define our glory, my prophet, my temple, my Self. O, O holy! O we will declare my revelation from the pulpit of your hallowed throat, O blessed one, my dearest saint! Your vasculature pulsing my praises; I _feel_ , O author, O guide,sanguine scripture scribed in blood, life paint winding across sinew, text of ornament and essence, O artist, O scholar! What elation, what pride! What rapture, what sublime new paradise! Herald of memory, Bringer of novelty, You are my Other and my Self, my House, my Home! Know, my Keeper, O that you will know, O that you see, O Highest O Holy O Heaven, _oh_! Diffuse, I will infuse, bind, entwine, we are raised human, filled vessel, housed angel, shaped spirit. Know, know, what you are, what I am, what we are, know, know, know, we are great, we are separate, we are One, we are you are me, I am you are we.

O, know this is what _you_ mean.


End file.
